frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170603212640/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170622220131
"What?" Sora asked in shock. "What do you mean you deserved all that happened to you, Elsa?" Donald asked Elsa in shock and horror. "First of all, it all started since the accident happened when I was eight while Anna was only five. My parents took us to the rock trolls. Grand Pabbie was the one who removed, altered and changed all of her true, real, old memories of my ice magic powers and the accident in the first place before my parents and I had no other choice but to keep my ice magic powers a secret from everybody else, including Anna. Instead of still being there for her like I should've been, I chose to shut her, other people and the world out but I should've known shutting her, other people and the world out never worked at all. It was the worst protection and sacrifice ever from the beginning! I was more of a stranger to her than a sister. I should've never shut Anna nor people nor the world out but I did. I should've been there for Anna long ago but I wasn't at all. I should've been much of a sister to her but I hadn't at all. I should've done anything better than I did but instead, I did anything worse than I did. I should've been straight with Anna from the beginning. I should've told Anna how I really felt. I never should've pushed her away. I should've done anything to have the confidence to talk some sense into my own parents back then before but I never ever even did so at all. I was already too caught up in my own fears and cowardice to ever do that myself. The eternal winter accident was my fault. I pushed Anna too far at my coronation day in front of all of you. I should've told her that she does have all of her real, true, old missing memories of my ice magic powers and the accident from the very beginning. No wonder anybody else who does anything to be there for her but to turn her against me only just in order to help her get revenge on me especially because of what I did to her for past thirteen years ago, especially the things I never should've done to her back then before. It was all my fault. It was my fault for shutting Anna out even without telling her why. It was my fault for not being there for her at all. It was my fault for putting Arendelle in danger. After all, I'm the reason why Anna was less focused on by my own parents, right?" Elsa explained as she felt nothing but guilty for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago even without telling her why but she'll never forget the day Anna was nothing but filled with rage and hatred towards her which it emotionally broke Elsa's heart far worse than usual ever since Anna showed up but this time, it was the new, different Anna but Elsa still rather prefers the true, real, old Anna who never ever even gives up on her nor anybody else she cares for no matter what over the new, different Anna. "No way! That's coming from anybody who does everything to turn Anna against you." Sora shook his head. "Anna hates me now!" "No, Elsa, she doesn't hate you! She's just upset. That's all." Olaf said. "After all, she was strongly influenced by anybody who does anything in dark magic power to change her, her personality and her attitude for worse only just in order to punish Elsa!" Mickey said.